And Twenty Four Hours Seems to Long
by Faydem
Summary: Iggy's sick, Max is cooking, Nudge is having a fashion crisis, Gazzy is doing the unexplainable, Angel wants to take over the Moon, and   Fang is...sewing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic which is up, finally! I was in the middle of it when my computer suddenly shut down and this is all I could write. ****Next chapter will be above 1,000 words! Promise! Oh c'mon guys, gimme a break! This is my first fic anyway! So, flames are ok, and reviews...well let's just say whoever reviews will have a giagantic cookie show up in there mailbox! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters...although I wish Mr. Patterson would lemme own 'em for about a year or two...me put that on me Christmas list XD**

**Warning: Some bad language**The flock was having a normal day (well, almost normal) in their E-shaped house when…

* * *

"Oh my go—MAX HEEEELP!" A scream pierced through the house. Max was dressed and up in lees then a minute, running to Nudge and Angel's room. When she got there, Gazzy and Fang were standing outside the door.

Max paused.

"If this was an Eraser attack, what would you do, stand there and wait?" She asked, and then burst through the door, to find a non-Eraser populated room.

"What's wrong, honey?" Max asked, coming up to Nudge who was holding a pair of Angel Skinny Jeans.

"It, like, has a bunch of holes in it! My favorite jeans have holes in them! Oh-my-gosh, what're we gonna do?" Nudge exclaimed, talking to fast for the just woken up Angel and half-asleep Gazzy to comprehend.

"Hell, I don't know." Max muttered sarcastically, putting her hands of her hips.

"No, seriously Max! My thighs are already fat enough without these jeans!" Nudge cried, and the older avian-hybrid sighed.

"Ok Nudge, I'll see if I can sew them back." Max said, grabbing her jeans.

"No, no, no, no, no! You'll just tear them! Let Fang do it." Nudge argued, ripping the jeans out of Max's hands and thrusting them into Fang's, whose jaw was slowly descending to the floor.

"Ok. Fang, do it for tha jeans!" Max grinned, blocking off Nudge's comment about her. Fang gave them all a dark, Fang-y look before grabbing the jeans close to his chest, walking out of the door and to the living room, Nudge hopping along after him.

"I'm hungry" Gazzy suddenly pouted, and Max smiled, picking Angel up who put her hands round her neck.

"Ok sweetie…where's Iggy?" She asked, looking out the door into the hallway.

Max hadn't noticed he wasn't there with them. If Nudge's scream HAD been about an Easer attack, there were some flock members that needed some GET YOUR ASS UP OUTTA BED training.

"He's not feeling well, Max. He thinks he has a headache." Angel yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Maximum stared at her for a second before remembering her mind-reading ability and closing the two girls' bedroom door, walking off to Iggy's room which had a ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK sign on it.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door, seeing a blind bird-kid with an arm over his eyes, unconsciously shooing them away with his other hand.

"Iggy, the kids are hungry!" Max called, loud on purpose.

"He thinks you should shut up and leave him alone." Angel gazed brightly at Max, and she put her down and marched up to Iggy's bed.

"Ok Ig, now GET OUT OF BED!" She then dragged him out, dumping him oh so very gently onto the floor.

He opened his eyes with a start and growled.

"What's your problem, Max? I'm not cooking anything today. Don't feel well." He huffed, making Gazzy gasp at him.

"Nooo! You have to or we'll all starve!" He cried, getting onto his knees and pulling at Iggy's wrist.

"We all know you can't starve, Gaz." Iggy smirked, making the Gasman whine.

"Nuh uh! No you don't!" He shook his head, sticking out his lower lip, which wouldn't had been that great anyways since Iggy couldn't see it. "

Yes, I do know." Iggy closed his eyes again and leaned his back against the side of his bed, still on the floor.

"Then who's going to cook?" Max snarled, stomping her foot on the ground.

Iggy opened one eye.

"You."

* * *

**Chapter two will be up soon...if I get the hang of how to post the stories or whatever!**

**But seriously, it's kinda hard. If anyone has tips on how to actually UPDATE these things, tell me. What? It's my first time posting up a fic. **

**Ok, flammes are welcome, but will be ignored and used to roast my marshmallows! If you feel like giving me fire to roast my mallows, then you are welcome, but make 'em toasty. I like my marshmallows burnt XD**

**Reviews will be rewarded with cookie mail and luv from me and Fang! Mmmmmmm...**

**I still have no beta and had to re-read this on my own, so any volunteers are welcome with gift baskets and hugs. But seriously...I need a beta, peeps o.O**

**The next chapter will be up whenever I find out how and on that I will end my A/N like I'm sure you all wanted me to.**

**~* Faydem ~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I am _SO SORRY _for not keeping my promise and not updating on schedule and on one of my FIRST STORIES TOO! I feel so horrible, really!  
****Well...this fic is over 1,000 words, so I _did_ keep one promise...haha...yeah, I know, throw knives at me. I was getting ready for college. This is all  
new to me, college and all, and it's so much work. Plus, I have the crabbiest person that I have to share my dorm room with who always goes to sleep at precicely  
9:30 which is a rule that should be damned to hell. I mean, who that is eighteen goes to sleep at 9:30! Seriously. My little sister stays up later then that. Christ.**

Anyway, hope this long-ass (not really, I'm just trying to flatter myself) chapter pays up for my horribly terrible late update! Love you my reviewers!

**Author: Faydem**

**Chapter: Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series characters, James Patterson does. I am not making money from this story, it's just for fun.**

**Warnings: Just language and abusing medicine, the usual for our little bird-kids. _Oh! And some pretty heavy OOC Fang_**

**...STUPID BOLD AND ITALICS MESSED EVERYTHING UP! Sorry, so if there are any mistakes and things that don't need to be bolded and italic-ed (is that a word?) then blame fanfiction.**

__

******

* * *

**

Max mumbled something under her breath, digging through the cupboards. Where did Iggy keep all of the cookbooks that she and the other kids had gotten him for his birthday?

She knew he wouldn't have thrown them away…maybe. The oldest bird-kid sighed, going into the living room where Fang was looking over different colors of thread to sew up Nudge's jeans.

"Hey, Fang? Do you know where Iggy keeps his cookbooks?" Max asked, leaning down on the armrests of the couch.

Fang looked at her.

And then the jeans.

Max.

The jeans.

Max.

The jeans.

"Fang just answer the freakin' question…please?" Yep, she was getting frustrated.

"He probably keeps them in his room." Fang answered, his fist tightening around the jeans.

"Thanks!" Max smiled, patting Fang's shoulder and skipping off out of the living room and into the hallway. Iggy wasn't going to like someone scavenging around in his room.

Well…she'd make it up to him.

-MEANWHILE-

Iggy groaned.

He really wasn't good with illnesses, especially if they revolved around him. Plus, he was pretty sure his headache was turning into a fever.

Flu maybe?

Gazzy had had it weeks ago.

Suddenly, knocking came at his door, and before he could answer a good 'Go the hell away', they stalked right in.

"Hey, Igs! I'll leave you alone right after you tell me where your cookbooks are." Damn Max and her cheery attitude.

"Under my bed in my box." He coughed, grumbling curses under his breath.

Max had better get sick too.

He was planning his revenge in his head already.

"Umm…which box? There are about a million and one under here." Max questioned, tapping Iggy's hand.

"I d'know, why don't you get down on your ass like a real tomboy and look?" He snarled, burying his head deeper into his pillow.

He didn't mean to be rude, really, but sicknesses made everyone cranky. Max smacked him upside his head before puling out a box and giving a triumphant yelp, making Iggy cringe.

"Good job Max, now can you please leave the poor blind bird kid alone?" Iggy said, looking up.

"Haha, poor my ass. You kick butt out there so don't get all pathetic on me yet. I think we have some medicine in the bathroom from Gazzy being sick. I'll get you some after breakf—" She popped her head out of Iggy's room and looked at the clock on the wall, "lunch I mean. Do you think the kids will like cake and…store bought hotdogs? Yeah, I thought so. Thanks." Max said and walked out of the blind avian bird-kid's room, shutting the door gently.

Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't she know that the cookbooks are in Braille? Seriously." He laughed to himself before drawing a hand across his sweaty forehead, slumping back down onto his bed.

-MEANWHILE-

Angel had dragged Nudge and the Gasman outside of their E-shaped house, saying it was very important.

"Ten-shun! I have recruited you all for a journey we must take!" Angel yelled out, standing up infront of the two others.

"Angel, what's exactly this about? I mean, like, really?" Nudge blinked, sitting Indian style.

"I have made plans to go and take over the moons! We need some supplies first…" She pondered, making Gazzy burst out laughing.

"What a load of crap! Are you for real? Plus, it's moon, not moons...I think...right?" Gazzy exclaimed, making Angel pout.

"No! Can you pleaaase help?" She smiled sweetly, making Gazzy immediately saying yes.

"Hey! Max said no mind-controlling!" Nudge frowned, but nodded anyway. Saying yes was better then being mind-controlled.

"Great! So here's what we need…" The youngest smirked, leaning in.

-MEANWHLE-

Fang was still sitting on the couch.

Nudge hadn't givin him a needle to tie the thread around, so he had to use a pencil.

He wrapped the neon green thread around the tip, tempted to stick his tongue out like those people on TV usually did when they were thinking really hard about something.

Finally, he dug the pencil into the jeans, trying to make a hole when…the world stopped around him.

His eyes went wide and his face twisted into a horrified expression.

It was terrible. Fang shuddered in fear, scrunching his eyes closed.

But no, he had to face his fear. Fang looked into his hands to see the pencil…whose tip…had broken.

His scream was combined with Max's enraged one, followed by Iggy's weak shout of "Shut the hell up!" before everything went black before his eyes.

-MEANWHILE-

"NOOOOOO!" Max yelled after opening the first book.

It was in…Braille!

She had completely forgotten, even after it took her forever to find a half decent cookbook in the rare font.

"Fang's laptop! I can look up something there!" She cried, looking over onto the granite-polished table where the laptop was.

"Fang, you're a life-saver!" She whooped, grabbing the laptop. Hmmm… Hershey chocolate cake? She could defiantly do that.

**HERSHEY CHOCOLATE CAKE**

**2 cups sugar**

**1-3/4 cups all-purpose flour**

**3/4 cup HERSHEY'S Cocoa**

**1-1/2 teaspoons baking powder**

**1-1/2 teaspoons baking soda**

**1 teaspoon salt**

**2 eggs**

**1 cup milk**

**1/2 cup vegetable oil**

**2 teaspoons vanilla extract**

**1 cup boiling water**

**"PERFECTLY CHOCOLATE" CHOCOLATE FROSTING**

_'Ok, I can do this!'_ Max thought, smiling a little.

She looked over all of the ingredients.

She had all of the ingredients, so no need to buy anything.

Max got out all of the things needed, including pots and measuring cups.

_'Two cups of sugar? Four will be better, I mean, everything's better with more sugar, right? Right!'_ She nodded, filling four measuring cups of sugar.

After, she filled 2 ¾ cups of all-purpose flour. If there's more sugar, there should be more flour too, after all.

Then, she filled ¾ a cup of cocoa, since apparently they didn't have Hershey's cocoa, just regular.

After she was done with putting together the baking powder and baking soda, she put in five teaspoons of salt and six eggs. More was better.

Three cups of milk also, to make it creamier.

Then two whole cups of vegetable oil and six teaspoons of vanilla extract, since Max liked vanilla and thought having a lot of it would make the cake sweeter then it would already be.

Max grabbed a pot and put water in it, turning on the stove and sitting the pot on there, letting it boil.

_'We don't have "PERFECTLY CHOCOLATE" frosting, but we have regular chocolate frosting…that'll do.'_ Max mentally cheered; she had set up everything perfectly!

Now for the hard part: making it.

-MEANWHILE-

Iggy sniffed.

He smelled…smoke.

Was Max…boiling something?

Oh god, if she did anything to his precious kitchen, blind or not, her ass would get kicked.

The smell was not helping his fever, and his cough was getting worse also.

Maybe he could try to find the medicine in the bathroom? It would be better then nothing.

He navigated himself into the bathroom, opening up the medicine cabinet and pulling out bottles of different pills, shaking them.

Now, which one reduced fevers…

Iggy popped the top of one open, brushing sticky hair out of his eyes.

He dumped out the bottle.

If these were the fever reducer pills, you'd have to take two, right?

Yeah, he thought so…

He ran the water from the faucet and ran some over his face and put the pills in his mouth, swallowing.

He was starting to feel better, either that or he was imagining it. Smiling at the accomplishment, Iggy came out of the bathroom and into his room right across the hall.

Since he was up, he took his shirt off and put a pair of sweatpants on.

It was too hot to be wearing real clothes. Then, he got into bed, not prepared for the surprise awaiting him.

-MEANWHILE-

"Angel, I really don't like snooping around in Max's stuff! If she catches us we're dead!" Nudge whispered frantically, her eyes zipping to the closed door and back.

"Then be quiet, please." Angel said calmly and Gazzy nodded.

He was out of the mind-control that his sister had put him in and decided to follow what Angel wanted him to do. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Aha! I found it! Look, guys." Angel grinned widely, holding up Max's frizzy purple teddy bear.

"Ummm…that's great and all Ange, but I still don't see how this connects to taking over the moons." Nudge said quickly, fiddling her fingers.

"Wha—oh! Did you think I meant the kind of moon that revolves around all of the planets? No, Moons stands for…" She smirked, summoning them closer.

-MEANWHILE-

Fang was going to ask Nudge to help her, but after some searching, he couldn't find her at all.

He had sharpened the pencil's tip and was ready to try again.

Instead of neon green, Fang had loosened a thread on one of Nudge's blue designer jackets and was using that instead.

If Nudge could see him right now, there was no doubt that she would be proud!

He had cut little holes in the jeans, so the thread could go through easily without breaking the pencil again.

He would need layers of thread to actually make sure that the hole was closed and good enough to wear.

Fang stuck the pencil through one hole and out another and sighed…he needed a break.

Flipping on the TV, he laid back and relaxed.

Just ten minutes and he would get back to work.

Nudge's Angel Skinny Jeans would be whole again!

-THE END...FOR NOW-

**Yay!**

**Give me an H**

**Give me an A**

**Give me a P**

**Give me-**

**Oh screw this. I was going to spell h-a-p-p-y...but...whatever.**

**So, I hope this makes up for my udderly long wait and gives you some laughs! I was never good with humor.**  
**The story was 1,616 words itself, but the beggining and end Author's Notes are making it a little longer. **  
**That was my plan. **

**For all of my reviewers, you are the ones who got me through this chapter and I cherish you deeply.**  
**For all the people who favorited my story and put it on Story Alert, thank you, but please review! I'm begging on my knees here!**

**Well, this was brought to you by FAYDEM WRITING PRODUCTIONS...haha I wish...**

**Also, sorry for any mistakes. While editing it, fanfiction totally went crazy with the bold and italics messing everything up. I don't know if it did anything wrong. Correct correct correct!**

~~**Faydem**~~


End file.
